1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supplemental, rechargeable battery or charger with a strap for securing an associated power cord.
2. Related Art
Cellular phones and tables are increasing in popularity and use. Such phones and tablets have internal batteries that can be charged with a charger that plugs into an electrical outlet. Such phones and tablets, however, can expire prematurely. Supplemental batteries have been developed that allow the internal batteries of the phone or tablet to be charged by the supplemental battery using a cord. Such cords can become tangled and unmanageable. In addition, various devices have different power port configurations; and keeping track of different cords can be difficult.